parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Muppets?/Cars
A Cars parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken. Cast *Gonzo - Ramone *Fozzie Bear - Finn McMissile *Kermit the Frog - Lightning McQueen *Miss Piggy - Sally Carerra *Scooter - Professor Zundapp *Hooded Killer - Jackson Storm *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Luigi *Beaker - Guido *Rowlf the Dog - Red *Dr. Teeth - The King *Lew Zealand - Torque *Swedish Chef - Smokey *Animal - Chick Hicks *Steve Martin - Mater *Camilla the Chicken - Flo *Statler - Rusty *Waldorf - Dusty *Penguins - Grem and Acer *Skeeter - Cruz Ramirez Transcript *'Ramone:' For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what I am. *'Jackson Storm:' No, for your next feat, YOU DIE! Ramone's Junkyard Burial Ceremony *'Lightning McQueen:' Ramone died as he lived. Our gang will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, MATER! *'Mater:' The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want... *'Sally:' (interrupting) Ooh, are we burying him in Radiator Springs? (Flo jumps on Ramone's casket as it lowered to the ground) *'Finn:' You know, the last time a car died was.. *'Mater:' (interrupting) Excuse me! *'Finn:' Don't you mean, "Excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-use me?!" *'Mater:' This is a funeral. I'm working. Do I come to where you work and knock everything outta your mouth? *'Lightning McQueen:' Wow, Mater's working blue, but he's right. We never vowed to talk about... that night. (The Cars turned to Professor Zundapp, and Professor Zundapp waves at them) Later *'Finn:' And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats!" *'Jackson Storm:' Hey, Finn McMissile? Why did the spy car turn red? *'Finn:' I don't know, stranger. *'Jackson Storm:' Because he wasn't controlling his temper! *'Finn:' Shiftwell can do better. *'Jackson Storm:' Then how about this insult? Because I'm about to place a bomb under you. *'Finn:' What a showstopper. (Falls on stage) *'Rusty:' See, I told you that spy car was gonna blow up tonight. (Rusty and Dusty laugh) *'Finn:' Hey, guys. Can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? *'Dusty:' You're an ambulance! (Rusty and Dusty laugh again, and Finn escapes the theater but blows himself up. Then a red wagon rolls on the stage) *'Lightning McQueen:' (Grem and Acer sold all of Finn McMissile's parts to junkyard) First Ramone, now Finn McMissile. Could we be paying the price for what we did to... *'Sally:' Don't say that name, McQueen. *'Lightning McQueen:' Oh, Sally's telling me what to do. Wow, hey everybody, come here! You gotta come see this. Sally's telling me what to do! Wow, this must be a day that starts with S. (Professor Zundapp carries a box of props) Hey, uh, Professor Z? *'Zundapp:' Uh, hey, boss? *'Lightning McQueen:' We need to talk about what happened to Cruz Ramirez. *'Zundapp:' Why, sure. I love talking about Cruz Ramirez, if not for the day she's out of gas. *'Lightning McQueen:' You know, I'm gonna stop you tight there. I've got something to tell you. Flashback *'Lightning McQueen:' Let's do Radiator Springs Racing! *'Finn:' Let's question all of McQueen's races. *'Zundapp:' Hold on. Let me go on vacation. (Leaves) *'Cruz Ramirez:' What a nerd. *'Sally:' Ahem. I will be a racer. *'Cruz Ramirez:' Girl cars can't be racers! (Pushes Sally) *'Lightning McQueen:' Yikes! Cruz Ramirez, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Cruz smacks Lightning) *'Finn:' DOC HUDSON, CRUZ RAMIREZ'S HITTING US AGAIN! *'Lightning McQueen:' Yeah, who's the homo now? (Cruz beats up Finn McMissile, and Flo took Crus to the gas station) If we do this thing, it's our secret forever. (All cars agree and sold all of Cruz Ramirez's gas) *'All Cars:' DOC HUDSON! Present *'Zundapp:' You stole Cruz Ramirez's gas? *'Lightning McQueen:' Yeah, well, it was 60% self-defense. But we're kinda burying the lead. Cruz Ramirez would be getting her gas back for revenge. *'Zundapp:' Cruz will her revenge. *'Cruz Ramirez:' (Lightning McQueen and Sally scream in fear) 15 seconds till I steal your gas! *'Sally:' Hi-yah! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) *'Cruz Ramirez:' Here it comes. Showtime! *'Flo:' Get away from them, you evil car! *'Cruz Ramirez:' You can't shoot me. Cars don't even have fingers! *'Mater:' DAD GUM! Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Parody Movies